3 questions
by sasorilover7
Summary: It's about a child asking her mother 3 questions and then in a much older point of view  the way she would've explained it if she lived  she talks a little bit about each question. Please R&R! Oneshot! rated M


:The typing between these things is foreshadowing:

_**3 Questions**_

_a story about child abuse__**  
**_

**:Mommy, why did you hit daddy?:**

My mother was not a very violent woman, but on those rare occasions where she even _thought_ about hitting something, she would cry until my father came home from work and comforted her. And even then, she would cry well into the night.

The one time in my life where I saw her smack someone good was when we were at the park and some guy was offering me candy. Being only four at the time **:One year ago, was it really just a year before**_** this**_** happened?:** The man was leading me to an all black van with no windows, my mother must've seen me with him because when I took my eyes off the van I saw her standing there with the man knocked out at her feet.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She scolded me with tears running down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around me, both of us crying.

Later that night, dad comforted her by justifying her unusually violent action and saying I was safe in my room, fast asleep. **:As it turns out, I never upset my mother like that again. Because of **_**her**_**. **_**She never gave me the chance.:**_

**:Mommy, why is daddy sleeping in a weird position?:**

My father had an odd pet peeve. Even though he worked from dawn to dusk every day he always had to sleep a certain way. If he didn't sleep in that way, he wouldn't get to sleep, and it was _not_ good if my father didn't get sleep. You've never seen someone so grouchy, trust me, you didn't even want to be in the same _house_ as him. Thankfully, I've only seen him like that once in my **:Short:** life

I was three years old when it happened. We just got a new puppy and we had to go out for something, I don't remember what. When we got back we realized we didn't shut our bedroom doors even though we hadn't trained the puppy yet. We walked over to my bedroom to find it undisturbed, dad got a worried look from mom.

"If he didn't come in here, he went in _there_." She whispered to him. Apparently, she's seen him before without his proper sleeping conditions. They walked slowly to their room, afraid of what they'd find.

I came too, and even though I was only three, I reached the room before they did. When I got to the doorway they stopped, wanting to gauge my reaction instead of actually seeing it for themselves.

Like I said, I was three. What do you think my reactions going to be? Horror? Joy? Well, here's something a little _closer_ to the topic- Awe, Fascination, Dumbstruck.

Right then and there, I could've sworn was in heaven. The window was open so there was a slight breeze that was blowing the pure white, lacy curtains making them look like they were floating. My mother decorated her bed with beautiful white down pillows. Normally her bed is a very light lavender, but it was covered by the down.

With the sunlight streaming in it made the room seem unworldly, but it was humble at the same time. In short, it was beautiful.

That must've been only to my eyes though, because when my mother saw it she screamed. In her eyes a tornado came through her beautiful room. All the pillows were torn apart; the down feathers were covering everything. The bedspread was ripped and shredded, and her lovely, expensive glass vase was shattered, casting little balls of sunlight around the room.

So where was her husband going to sleep?

That's the real reason she screamed, it's not that she put her husband's well being before hers, oh no, even _she_ is a _little_ selfish. But if her husband didn't get a good night's sleep _she_ would be in trouble.

As it turned out, he didn't get a good night's sleep and _that's_ how I know not to be around my father if he doesn't sleep. Then next day our dog died- he didn't know that he shouldn't be around dad when he didn't get enough sleep.

**:Almost running out of time…:**

**:Mommy, why are you hurting me?:**

**:I have to say…. One last thing.:**

**:Soon it'll be over, no more suffering, **_**no more pain**_**.:**

**:Almost done….:**

My parents never hurt me, not physically, anyways. Dad did kill our puppy, and that did hurt me, but I never really knew that he did it. I never saw him do it. Mom said he ran away, that's why it hurt me. I always wanted a pet, and I was sad when he 'ran away'. Who wouldn't be?

I thought we'd be a family if we had a pet because everybody had a pet.

And I was lonely.

I was an only child so you could say that my parents spoiled me but I was still lonely. They never hit me though. **:Not until tonight:** I thought that I wouldn't be lonely and we'd all live happily ever after.

But I was wrong. **:This story doesn't have a happy ending.:** Even though they acted like they were happy and it fooled almost everybody. Everybody except one. The most important one. Me. I knew they weren't happy, I didn't know why though, so I pretended I was happy- just like them. Except my act fooled everyone, even them.

But the unhappiness didn't go away.

It grew because now _I_ became unhappy. Acting happy is just that- acting. I wasn't really happy, but nobody knew that except me.

And mom.

She figured it out. She grew suspicious. She knew that she wasn't happy, and she knew that dad was unhappy. At first she didn't know about me, but you can't act happy every day, every hour, _every second_ when you aren't happy.

So she figured it out.

_And it's all my fault._ **:No. It's not. **_**It's not our fault!:**_

**:It's not **_**my**_** fault.:**

**:It's hers! It's all **_**her**_** fault! She did this to him! She did this to **_**us!**_**:**

It's not my fault.

It's not my fault!

**:Mommy, why did you hit daddy?:**

**:Mommy, why is daddy sleeping in a weird position?:**

**:Mommy, why are you hurting me?:**

It's gone.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

_Mommy killed daddy,_

_And then she killed me._


End file.
